


What thou shalt desire

by luna_cheshire



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: -Ish, Again, Faustus dies, Fluff, Going to Hell, Happy Ending, Hell, M/M, as usual, still canon!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Демоны уносят Фауста в Ад, и лестница на дно, кажется, никогда не закончится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What thou shalt desire

Мефистофель дал ему власть и силу, дал потенциал для творчества и долгую жизнь. Фауста режут и колют, жгут и четвертуют; он смеется в ответ: его душа давно уже не его.

Мефистофель дал ему знание, дал способ его воплощения, дал поле для экспериментов. Дал ему цель, ради которой можно проводить ночи, выверяя новые элементы и доказывая законы. Мефистофель раскручивает для него мир и отдает руль; Фауст оглядывается; неуверенная улыбка скользит по губам – и спадает.

Мефистофель дал ему будущее, дал прошлое, каждую секунду ткет вокруг него настоящее. Фауст только завороженно смотрит, как возникает мироздание вокруг него, как вспыхивает космос внутри него.

Мефистофель дает ему самое важное, хотя сам об этом вряд ли подозревает, это так мелочно по сравнению со всем остальным миром возможностей: он собеседник. Мефистофель дает ему весь мир, но не знает, что среди всех богатств и природных загадок Фаусту нужен был только лишь достойный оппонент: чтобы обсудить и понять, чтобы подшутить и забыть, чтобы был рядом.

Фауст сам замечает это на второй день после выгодной обрекающей на страдания душу сделки, а Мефистофель – через двадцать четыре года, возможно. Они хохочут, делая пакости, дьявольски подмигивают, задумывая коварные планы, пьют вино и танцуют с красивейшими женщинами этого мира, и посещают ярчайших правителей Европы, и слушают гениальную музыку; все это было бы пустым звуком, если бы Фауст был один. Он отчетливо знает это уже на второй день.

Он объясняет это через двадцать четыре года.

Говорит, вдоволь насомневавшись в своем решении: погорячился, с кем не бывает. Просто я должен был попробовать, ты ведь понимаешь? Разве ты сам никогда не пытался вернуться в рай? Разве ты не пытался вымолить прощение? Пока у меня был шанс – я должен был попытаться выиграть эту партию. Но все честно, карты сданы, ставки сделаны, недоброжелатели закипают в котлах неправомерных согрешений. И я перед тобой – согрешил, каюсь. Но ты же простишь меня за эту слабость? Я знаю, ты лучше всех этих праведников, ты точно знаешь, что такое прощение, ведь оно тебе не дано. Я знаю, у тебя искусное воображение. Ты простишь меня? Мне только-то и нужно было, что...

– Фауст говорит без перерыва очень долго: по угрюмым лестницам они – Мефистофель и сонм демонов, волочащих одну задержавшуюся на земле болтливую душу – спускаются долго, с уровня на уровень переходя, переплывая по густым дурнопахнущим потокам, перебираясь подземными горами, перепрыгивая коптящие расщелины. До рядов самых раскаленных котлов далеко, и Фауст успевает исповедаться во многом, то ли в бреду, то ли по новоприобретенной привычке. Говорит: самое главное, что ты всегда был со мной. Говорит: да ты слышишь ли меня? Говорит: мне не трудно повторить – самое главное, что ты...

Едкие души смеются тихонько над его слабостями – над их разделенными слабостями. Мефистофель шагает ровно, не сбиваясь ни на жар, ни на лишние чужие слова; будто не слышит вовсе. По тому, как Фауст за его спиной улыбается полубезумно от извергнутых откровений, он чувствует, что все в порядке, все понято.

Для Фауста на самом дне, где жар невыносим даже для древних духов, подготовлен отдельный котел. От него исходят пар, проклятия и зловония, исходят непрожитые годы и переиспытанные сожаления. Фауст облизывается сумасшедше, хотя смола котла обещает компенсировать влагу, испаряющуюся с губ мгновенно, в сотни раз успешней. Мефистофель кладет руку на плечо Фауста.

Фауст вспоминает, как это было двадцать четыре года – и семь уровней вечности назад: прикосновение жгло, как казалось ему тогда, первозданным адским огнем, выжигало душу, оставляя вместо нее пепел и серу, выкаляло клейма проклятий, которые будут преследовать душу после смерти и после. Он вздрагивает, когда Мефистофель легко касается его – и ловит взгляд, полный _обиды_.

Прикосновение приносит покой. Там, где воздух кишит чужой болью, там, где вместо ветра лицо обугливает жаром, а сердце наполнено одной тоской, от кончиков пальцев Мефистофеля разносятся по бесплотному телу спокойствие и прохлада, словно льдом заложили ожог. Фауст прикрывает глаза, не боясь уже ничего.

Он вдруг вспоминает, как раньше – беспристрастно именует это 'прошлой жизнью' – как в последние часы Мефистофель целовал его лоб – и это приносило умиротворение. Он тогда не замечал, но какими же смешными все потуги отменить договор казались сейчас! Он не продал душу, подписав бумагу, как он не продал ее и когда демоны протащили его через неохраняемые врата: двадцать четыре года. По капле, по градусу, по собственному согласию. Мефистофель сжимает его плечи, пока осознание тщетности и смирения накатывает на него раз, второй, третий. Разворачивает Фауста к себе и прижимается холодными губами к его разгоряченному воспоминаниями лбу.

Фауст не открывает глаза, зачем. Вместо этого он ловит ощущения, складывая их во внутренний каталог памяти на случай, если больше никогда не придется пережить. Переумереть? Какой нелепый язык, как его недостаточно.

Мефистофель тихо смеется ему на ухо; то, что четверть века назад ощущалось скрежетом металла и песком на зубах, теперь – музыка и идеальное созвучие. Бог никогда не взял бы к себе Фауста, не когда он продался дьяволу всем, что у него было.

Фауст открывает глаза и улыбается совсем как на Земле: беззаботно и глумливо, словно только что пошутив удачную шутку. Мефистофель отражает его улыбку, но в глазах скорее беспокойство и нерешенная тоска. И еще бунтарство, которое заставило его примкнуть к Люциферу, заставило его восстать против небес, заставило его двадцать четыре года говорить «да, мой Фауст», хотя он мог поглотить его в первую секунду знакомства, наплевав на законодательные приличия: это же Ад.

– Пойдем, мой Фауст, – говорит он негромко; духи испаряются по взмаху его руки. – Мне хочется много чего тебе показать.

Огонь коптит раскаленный котел, но уже за их спиной, бесцельно, до следующей первой пропащей души.

Они бегают по извернутым лестницам и смеются преступно беспечно. Иногда держатся за руки; и это совсем не больно.


End file.
